Dream: Cree en ti
by Stefie Toph
Summary: ¿Te imaginas que tienes el don de hacer música?, la que mas te gusta, pero de pronto alguien llega para cambiar todo en tu vida, incluyendo tu música. ¿lo aceptarias?
1. Prólogo

**D**ream: Cree en ti

P r ó l o g o

Imagina que tienes la oportunidad de hacer música, la que más te gusta, ¿Bien? Ahora estas a pocos pasos de ser alguien grande en la vida, famoso, pero en toda historia siempre hay obstáculos que impiden realizar los sueños o metas que nos proponemos; ese obstáculo quiere que dejes de tocar tu música, y cambies a otro tipo de genero musical que a ti no te guste, que detestes y peor aun, que una persona te esté asesorando desde como cantar hasta como vestirte ¿Te desesperaría, no?

-

**Si tuviera que elegir entre la comida y la música, simplemente y sin pensarlo dos veces elegiría la música, ¿Por qué? Simple, la comida te duraría por un momento ya que la desecharías, además la comida esta en todos lados, mientras que la música… hace olvidarte de los problemas, y de los demás, simplemente la música me duraría mas que la comida… Sin embargo si alguien intentara quitármela, ja, lo reto… ¿Quién soy?... Mi nombre Bryony Grey, lo se, mi nombre parece alemán o italiano pero reclámenle a mi madre que fue quien lo escogió, Yo tocó con mi banda" The Breakup Band", recién empezamos nuestra carrera en el maravilloso de la música rock. Aun recuerdo el primer día que fuimos a la disquera, les encantó como tocábamos, el ritmo de la guitarra, el sonar de la batería, estaban encantados y después… ¿Por qué mejor no lo leen?... Esta es mi historia…**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_The music is a gift_

_Don't let it_

_Sing it_

_Enjoy it_

_The people are waiting_

_To listen you_

_Don't doubt._

* * *

Aqui les dejo mi nuevo fic. Espero que les haya gustado esta entrada, espero protno publicar el cap. 1 Este fic es original, y claro es mio n.n

Take care. Besos


	2. Let me listen you

Hi!

Perdonen la demora, gracias por los reviews, y gracias tambien por leer este fic, que les repito es original, de mi creación.

**Stern.Silber: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el prologo, la verdad no supe como fue lo que puse con exactitud.

**Darky-neko.chan: **Gracias nee.chan por tus comentarios, y gracias por tu apoyo n.n Besitos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**D**ream: Cree en ti

Capítulo 1: Let me Listen you

Dulce aroma de mar, aquel que corre por todas y cada una de las posadas donde miles de citadinos y claro también de pueblerinos que se dan el lujo día a día de olfatear tu hermoso olor, tu mi gran viejo amigo, que fabulosos relatos me darás hoy, o es que ¿acaso hoy no deseas entretener mi furia sobre estas personas que cada día se lastiman? Cuéntame mi amigo, no me hagas esperar más.

Un día más de relajante sol, un día más sobre la ciudad de Los Ángeles, donde con facilidad te puedes perder en sus bellas playas, a no ser de los miles de delincuentes que también habitan en sus calles.

El sonar de un reloj, sonido normal a no ser de quien lo apague, despertando a miles de su letargo, aquel dulce letargo del que nadie quiere salir.

-Estúpida alarma…- renegó una chica de cabellos negros y puntas de color rojo fuego, al escuchar que su alarma sonaba sin cesar, sacó una de sus manos y de un golpe apagó aquel molesto sonido. Se levantó lentamente, esta chica era hermosa, con una mirada encantadora y hechizante y aquellos labios carnosos que todos quisieran besar o probar por al menos una vez; claro que no después de levantarse era como una diosa. Hasta que los gritos de una mujer se dejaron escuchar, enfureciendo a nuestra diosa.

-¡Bryony! ¡Despierta ya!- gritos los cuales se escuchaban en toda la casa.

-¡¡Ya me desperté!!- intentando desenredarse de las sábanas para poder levantarse de la cama, cosa que fue en vano. –Estúpidas sábanas- quitándose las sábanas, yendo directamente al baño.

Rato después salio con el pelo perfectamente desarreglado y con la cara limpia, luciendo ese bello rostro que tenía. Dirigiéndose hasta donde se encontraba su madre.

-Bryony, ¿No se te hace tarde?- preguntó su madre, sirviéndole un plato con comida, para desayunar claro.

-No… además ¿Dónde esta Fredd?... ¿Ya te dejó?- sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-Fredd se fue temprano-

-¿A dónde? …¿Al bar?- mirando a su madre -¿Por qué simplemente no lo corres? El viejo es solo un holgazán no hace nada, mas que solo beber y andar en bares- comiendo algo molesta.

-Bryony no seas así con el, sabes que es tu padrastro pero aun así tienes que respetarlo-

-Para mi no es nadie-

-¡Novaleen! ¡Baja a desayunar!- volviendo a gritar con ese molesto tono que a Bryony molestaba.

-¿Por qué no compras mejor un altavoz?- sin retirar la mirada de su plato -¿Por cierto donde está Jared?-

-Salió temprano, antes de que saliera el loco Fredd- contestó una chica menor que Bryony, sentándose al lado de ella, que por cierto muy parecida a ella.

-Novaleen no le digas así a Fredd- sirviéndole en el plato.

-Ya veremos cuando consiga un trabajo- comenzando a comer.

Y así se pasaron la mañana, comiendo y discutiendo acerca de Fredd, quien era el novio de la madre de ellos, el padrastro de Novaleen, Bryony y Jared.

-Bien, tengo que alistarme para irme, hoy hay ensayo en un estudio d la disquera- dijo retirándose y dejando su plato en la mesa.

Nuestra diosa, limpio con suaves gotas que recorrían su bien marcado cuerpo. Limpiándose cada gota de enojo o cualquier mala sensación.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bryony saliera de la ducha, entrando de inmediato a su habitación, sacando de su ropero lo primero que encontrara, una blusa de mangas largas hasta debajo de los codos, de color negro mangas rojas y un exótico estampado de color azul, y con unos pantalones flojos color verde pálido oscuro.

Se tomó mas tiempo en maquillarse claro, ¿una mujer sin maquillaje? ¡Nunca!. Delineó sus ojos, y pintó sus labios, enmarcando en ellos lo exquisito que eran. Y sin mirarse al espejo, solo pare ver como había quedado, se marchó del lugar apresuradamente. Y Sin decir ni una sola palabra a su madre y hermana, se retiró de la casa.

-Tengo que comprarme un auto- tomando un taxi. Mientras Bryony, viajaba con lentitud dentro del taxi, no dejaba de memorizar y practicar para este ensayo; tenía que verse y escucharse demasiado bien o como decía ella "genialook" claro que ella lo decía de otra manera. Esta nerviosa pues en ese ensayo el director de la disquera podría estar allí, mirándoles como tocaban.

Gracias al poco trafico que rara vez se presentaba en la ciudad, Bryony pudo llegar a su destino con rapidez.

El edificio de la disquera no era muy alto, solo unos 20 o 35 pisos, nada alto a diferencia de los demás edificios o disqueras. A Bryony lo que mas se le dificultaba de esto era que siempre que iba tenia que lidiar con personas muy distintas a ella, cantantes triunfadores, de Pop en su mayoría, más que Rock. Subió cerca de 18 pisos solo para llegar hasta donde estaban sus compañeros, representante, un supervisor, y hombre encargado de hacer las ecualizaciones o mezcla de sonidos.

-¡Vaya ya era hora, Bryony!- mencionó uno de sus amigos que estaba sentado sobre una silla, girando con esta.

-Pensamos que nunca llegarías- reclamó otro que estaba sobre una mesa, bebiendo una gaseosa.

-Vaya que preocupados estaban, Matt- mirando al chico de la mesa. –Sobre todo tú, Johnny- deteniendo al chico de la silla.

-Siempre encuentras la manera de quitar lo divertido- deteniendo la silla.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Steve?- preguntó, observando a los dos chicos.

-El está como loco practicando con la batería en la cabina- yendo hacia esta, mirando a su amigo que no dejaba de tocar.

-Ya… veo…- mirando al chico. Acercándose hasta donde estaba el vidrio que separaba a la cabina del estudio. – ¿Puedo tomar esto?- sujetando un micrófono, preguntó mirando al ingeniero que se encontraba allí.

-Si, Claro-

Encendió el micrófono, llevándolo cerca de sus labios –Steve, deja de tocar, no queremos que desgastes tus manos, sabiendo lo quejoso que eres- esperando la reacción de su amigo, a lo que el le respondió con señas y movimientos de boca que Bryony no podía leer ni saber a causa del audio.

-¿Qué?- se preguntó, pero de pronto los regaños, chistes y quejas se terminaron cuando el director de la disquera, un hombre casi sin pelo, sobre todo en la nuca, con vestimenta refinada y con una cuantas cadenas de oro, entró al lado de su asistente personal.

-Buenos tardes, muchachos- mirando a cada uno de los chicos.

-Buenas tardes- contestaron todos al unísono, mirando fijamente a aquel hombre.

-¿Y? ¿Qué esperan para tocar?- mirándolos con indiferencia.

-Ah si, claro- entrando los tres a la cabina.

-Siempre son así todos los que van empezando- alegando con inconformidad a su asistente a lo que el contestaba con un leve asentamiento.

Bryony de inmediato se colocó enfrente del micrófono, con su guitarra, colgada de su cuello, al igual qu Johnny y Matt. –Aquí vamos… one, two, three, four…- comenzada a reproducir esos melódicos sonidos de Rock.

_-I have some questions, about our love, i know and you know what i hate about you, but you don't think in my freedom…-_ Bryony estaba muy concentrada en la letra de la canción ya que el mínimo error que cometiera, seria demasiado grave. Pero de pronto…

-Detengan todo…- parándose con un célular en la mano, cerca de su oído, saliéndose de allí.

-Que…- fue lo que Bryony alcanzó a decir, saliendo del estudio algo molesta, siguiendo al director. –Disculpe señor…- detrás de el, con mirada mas que molesta.

-¿Me permites?- volteando a verla, mirándola con indiferencia.

-¿Qué?, no, no creo que…- hasta que fue interrumpida por aquel hombre.

-Alfred, quiero a esa en mi oficina dentro de media hora- señalándola.

-Si, señor- contestó su asistente.

-¿Qué?-

-En media hora me acompañaras con el- ordenó muy seriamente a la chica, causando que esta se enfureciera cada vez mas.

¿Era todo? Al parecer si, a Bryony no les estaba gustando para nada aquel comportamiento del director de la disquera, ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlos a medias? No era muy cordial, y eso la molestaba demasiado, pero lo que ahora la preocupaba era lo que este le diría. ¿Qué pasaría si no quería producir su música? Era lo más seguro que pasaría, o al menos eso pensaba.

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos desde que la llamó, estaba sentada en unas bancas que se encontraban enfrente de la oficina del director. Pronto se abrió lentamente la puerta, saliendo de esta el asistente del director.

-Puedes pasar- mencionó el.

-…Bien…- entrando a la oficina, observando a varias personas que se encontraban allí. -¿Me mando llamar?-

-Si,…Bryony, ¿verdad?- mirándola fijamente –toma asiento, que esto será largo-

-¿Y de que me quiere hablar?- sentándose, sintiendo miles de miradas hacia ella.

-Bryony, cuando escuché por primera vez su música, era fantástica, hasta que…-

-hasta que… ¿Qué?-

-…Escuché tu voz…-

-¿Qué hay con mi voz?-

-No va con el estilo de música que ustedes tocan, y es por eso que hemos decidido algo mejor para ti-

-¿Para mí?-

-Si, cambiaremos de categoría-

-¿Cómo que cambiaremos?-

-En vez de cantar Rock alternativo cantarás Pop-

-¿¡Que!?- parándose exaltada. -¡No lo haré! ¡Y no pueden obligarme!-

-De hecho si podemos…-

-¿Cómo que si pueden?- volviéndose a sentar.

-Gracias a esto…- mostrándole una pila de hojas grapadas.

-El contrato que tu representante firmó- pasándoselo por la mesa -el cual nos da derecho a cambiar de categoría-

Bryony, comenzó a leer cada palabra de esté, asegurándose así que todo lo que decía aquel director era verdad –No puede ser posible…-

-Pues lo es Bryony…- acomodándose mejor en su silla. –Así que…-

-…no lo haré…-

-Si lo harás, o directamente la disquera te demandará y dejará en la calle… ¿Eso es lo que quieres?-

-…-

-Lo tomaré como un no, y como un sí para nuestros nuevos planes para ti-

-¿Nuevos? ¿Para mí? ¿Y mi banda?-

-Ellos tocarán con otras personas que también son de la disquera, les pagarán muy bien, y ellos están de acuerdo-

-¿Cómo que están de acuerdo? ¿Ellos ya lo sabían?-

-Si, hace días que hable con ellos…-

-Esto no me puede estar pasando…-

-Así es la vida… Bryony estas personas que están aquí, están dispuestos a cambiar cada cosa que no sea del nuevo genero que cantarás- Bryony miró a cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí.

-Ella es Lindsay Evans, ella es subdirectora de "Fashion Lorell"- señalando a una mujer rubia, muy bien vestida y refinada. –El es Billy Simons, el da clases de canto y baile en "Sing along" de Orange County- presentándole a un hombre de cabellera larga hasta los hombros un poco ondulada, se podía ver que lo cuidaba –El es Neil Hugh, el es mejor estilista que tenemos de Laguna- señalándole a un hombre más, de apariencia tranquila, no era como la mayoría de estilistas que tenían rasgos afeminados, éste no, el vestía ropa muy cómoda y lo mejor es que el era muy guapo, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, estaba molesta de que tomaran decisiones sin decirle, y sobretodo que los demás no le dijeran nada.

-Y por ultimo faltaría el que estará encargado de ti por un tiempo, pero no ha llegado aun- mirando que la puerta de golpe se abre.

-Perdona la demora, Gil, es solo que escuche que Motley Crue viene a la ciudad y fui a comprar un boleto- saludándole amigablemente de mano para luego continuar con un abrazo, muy masculino.

-Espero que hayas comprado el mío también- sonriéndole.

-Claro que si, viejo… ¿Y donde está la "alumna"?-

-Allí la tienes…- mirando hacia donde estaba Bryony.

-¿Ella es?...- dijo mientras la observaba con atención –Pensé que era más bonita y hermosa- grave error que cometió. Dicho comentario hizo que Bryony se irritara aun más, ¿Como podría decirle eso?

-Al menos no me visto como idiota- saliendo de allí. Estaba Realmente enfurecida nunca lo había estado tanto en su vida, nunca nadie lo había logrado. De pronto aquel chico salio corriendo tras ella.

-Mi nombre es Devon-

-¿Y?-

-Yo me encargare de cada cosa que hagas yo la mejorare, yo te enseñare a cantar pop-

-Pues enséñaselo a alguien más que si quiera- continuo caminando, dejándolo solo.

-Fue un placer… conocerte- mirándola caminar. –Es ta rara…-

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**

* * *

****

Espero que les haya gustado este cap.

Dejen Reviews!

Se cuidan! Besos!


End file.
